1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply, and particularly to a power supply circuit having a standby detection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Information handling systems, such as computer systems, often enter a standby mode when specific pre-defined events, such as certain signals, occur or are absent. During the standby mode, high power components are usually shut off. However, these systems still require a significant amount of power during the standby mode. Additionally, government requirements and industry demands are setting even lower power consumption limits for standby mode to further conserve energy. Existing devices, even if equipped with low power modes, do not comply with these new standards, since minimal control circuits are necessary to detect mode changes. For example, a microprocessor of a power supply circuit may continue to operate to generate a control signal keeping a power supply circuit in standby mode, or generate another control signal to activate the power supply circuit. Accordingly, the power consumption of the power supply circuit can be further reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is a power supply circuit that can overcome the described limitations.